halloween_filmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Halloween H20: 20 Years Later
Halloween H20 is the 7th installment of the Halloween films. It was released on the 29th of October 1998 and was a well received sequel. H20 was directed by Friday the 13th and Lake Placid director, Steven Miner. It was controversially acclaimed for the reprisal protagonist role of scream queen Jamie Lee Curtis as Laurie Strode. Do You Know What Today Is The film centers around survivalist Laurie Strode under the guise of Carrie Tate a prestigous principle at a secluded private school Hillcrest Academy. She has a raging son over shadowed and protected by his mother and is fast approaching his 17th birthday, the same age Laurie was when her psychopathic brother Michael Myers came looking for her on that one fateful Halloween Night. Laurie's fears of Michael's return become present as Mari Whittenton the nurse who encountered Michael many times in the 70's attacks and nursed Dr.Loomis is killed along with two juvenile boys. The perpertrator Michael has now set sail for Hillcrest and targets Laurie and her teenage son John. The rest of the school are attending the year semedy and John and four other young youths have remained behind to celebrate halloween within the school. Michael gatecrashes descending upon the unlucky four with sheer horror. Lauri loses another man she has given herself to and instead of running gives in to her destiny. Lauri however learns the man she kills dressed as Michael as been switched at last minute and is a hapless paramedic who arrived at the scene. The Night He Came Home It began with a disturbed neglected 6 year old boy brutally stabbing his older teenage sister on Halloween night and falling into the incapable care of Samuel Loomis. He was sentenced to Smith's Grove Sanitarium where he reluctantly escaped. Michael became fixated on punishing what was left of his family consisting of a long lost baby sister Lauri Strode. Michael tracked her to Haddonfield and on Halloween night murdered her friends gruesomly and attempted to finish her. He was shot seven times to the heart and fell from a two storey balcony by Dr.Loomis. Dr.Loomis from there became obsessed with Michael Myers as he survived the following attack and resurfaced the same night killing several hospital patrons trying to make his way to the present patient Laurie. Lauri and Loomis triumphed once again against Myers burning and blinding him. Lauri became pregnant and had her first child Jamie Strode. Lauri faked her death to convince Myers that she was no longer his target and he soon hunted daughter Jamie endlessly killing all those around her and stripping her from the foster family she was under care of. Michael eventually killed Jamie Strode and learned of a child she had spawned which he endlessly pursued as well but failed to succeed as was thawrted by the now fully grown Tommy Doyle. Michael however soon discovered of Laurie's existence in Northern California and came after her and her 17 year old son Jonathen. Laurie failed to defeat Myers and was soon grieved by the killing of an innocent man and sentenced to a mental institution pyschiatric ward. There Myers found Laurie once again and finally after all his tries...killed her. He then proceeded to terrorize video camering teenagers exploring his house for a reality show. Myers was finally killed by a survivalist. Blood is Thicker Than Water In H20 Michael killed the following victims who misfortunaley met his vengeful bound path: 1. Jimmy: Hockey stick juvenile 19 year old punk who was Mari Whittenton's neighbour and helped with the searching of her house. Was killed shortly thereafter via a snowshoe blade to face. 2. The Friend: Jimmy's friend who had the common sense not to explore the house Myers had just ransacked was killed before Mari's discovery of his corpse via a knife to back. 3. Mari Whittenton: Loomis' nurse killed as penance via a brief knife slit to throat. 4. Charlie: Friend of Johns and boyfriend of Sarah Wainthrope. Killed via heavy knife slit to throat. 5. Sarah: Molly's roomate and friend and boyfriend of Charlie Devereux who is killed via knife stabbing an electrocution from light switch. 7. Will Brennan Guidance Councellor and boyfriend of Laurie Strode killed via stabbing from behind. Category:Halloween H20 Category:Michael Myers